


That's how I feel.

by cristinita9509



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, POV Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristinita9509/pseuds/cristinita9509
Summary: Un poco de aquellos pensamientos que Cas se ha guardado.Cortito, pero con sentimiento.





	That's how I feel.

**Author's Note:**

> Ando triste todavía por el final del 15x03, así que dejé correr un poco mi imaginación. Es cortito, pero con sentimiento.

Lo intenté, de verdad. Parece que nada de lo que hago es suficiente. Abandonar el cielo, rebelarme contra mis hermanos, aliarme con quienes alguna vez odié para hallar una maldita solución a las cosas; nada fue suficiente. 

Solía ser fuerte, muchos me temían, ni siquiera se atrevían a atacarme de frente, pero ahora, ahora doy pena. Mis alas están rotas, mi gracia disminuye con el paso de los días y mi confianza se desvanece. Pensé que, si hacía lo que me pedías, entonces me querrías a tu lado. Que equivocado estaba, siempre justifiqué tus peticiones pensando que nuestro lazo lo valía, que estúpido de mi parte darme cuenta hasta ahora que sólo me has estado utilizando cuando te es conveniente. 

Ya no me miras como antes, no te molestas si quiera en disimular preocupación y duele. Una de las cosas que más me lastima es tu indiferencia. Sé que debí haber actuado diferente, sé que debí haber dicho algo en su momento, pero debes entender que no quería que lo hirieras, a ese quien consideraba un hijo, tuyo y mío. 

No importa lo que diga ahora, tu terquedad no te dejará ver más allá de tus narices. Siempre antepones tus problemas, en cambio yo, siempre puse primero los tuyos. Por primera vez en mi existencia quiero ser egoísta, quiero alejarme de todo lo que me hace sufrir, porque amarte no me hace sentir menos dolor, me cansé de depender de ti, de tus palabras, de tus abrazos, de tus sonrisas. Ya no, ahora quiero aprender a quererme, porque eso es mejor que esperar a que tú me quieras.


End file.
